


The Perfect Gift

by TalesofBiro



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Birthday Presents, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-05
Updated: 2016-10-05
Packaged: 2018-08-19 18:31:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8220736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TalesofBiro/pseuds/TalesofBiro
Summary: It's Jumin's first birthday with MC, and she finds the perfect way to make it special.





	

**Author's Note:**

> It's Jumin's birthday! So I stopped writing everything else I'm working on to make sure I got this out on time.  
> Takes place after Jumin's good ending. MC's name is Hye-yun.  
> This is the first time I've posted a fanfic in like 10 years haha! So please tell me what you think!

    Jumin stepped out of the car. He rolled his stiff shoulders as he tried to work some of the soreness out. It had been a long day at the office. They were running behind schedule on the new project and everyone was in a frenzy to catch up. It left him in a rather sour mood. Security guards greeted him as he passed on his way up to the penthouse. He barely noticed them though, only giving them a small nod in return, lost in thought on his mental to-do list for work.  
    As he stepped into the penthouse the first thing he noticed was that only the foyer was illuminated. The archway leading to the dining room faded into darkness. He gave a quick glance to the clock on the wall, it was late but not that late, she shouldn’t be sleeping already. Opening the closet door he placed his shoes back neatly where he had taken them this morning. Hye-yun hadn’t emerged to greet him till he had already hung up his coat.  
    “Welcome home, Jumin!” A warm smile tugged at cherry lips. Her brown hair cascaded over her delicate shoulders beautifully. The light blue dress he had bought her a few weeks ago framed her body perfectly.  
    No matter how many times he heard it, it still made his heart soar hearing her greet him. There was something truly magical about having someone waiting for him at home. Almost on cue, Elizabeth 3rd strolled out from the dark entrance for her own greeting. He returned his wife’s smile as he closed the closet door to face her, “how was your day, princess?”  
    With one shoulder she shrugged and avoided his question with her own. “You look tired. Hard day?”  
    He grunted in reply as he bent over to properly greet Elizabeth 3rd, scratching behind her ear just the way she liked it. The cat purred at his touch, grateful for the attention. With his chin he nodded towards the dark dining room. “Why are the lights off?”  
    Her warm smile turned coy. “I’ll show you.” Her hand found his and led him to the other room. As the darkness swallowed them, he saw a gentle flicker coming from the center of the room. As they came closer he noticed a cake sitting on the table, with candles neatly placed around the outer edges. The cake was two layered with white frosting, clumps of the frosting and strawberries decorating the edges of each layer. In what looked like painstakingly careful text, the cake read “Happy Birthday, Jumin!” His eyes widened as he watched her with a questioning look. Before he could say anything however she gently prompted him to sit with a nudge. He obeyed and followed her silent command. As she walked around behind him, her hands lazily rested on his shoulders. With that silken and smooth voice he loved so much she quietly began to sing.  
    “Happy birthday to you~...”  
    He glanced up at her in surprise, her smile radiated warmth. There was a faint blush across her cheeks, she almost looked sheepish. Today was just full of surprises. Leaning over, her voice grew softer as she continued her song in his ear, giving him a brief hug. The gentle warm breathe on his ear made him swallow. Once finished she placed a kiss against his temple. “Now, my love, blow out the candles and make a wish.”  
    Jumin glanced over. “A wish?”  
    “Yes, for something you really want.” She paused and added, “it’s tradition.” She straightened back to her original position.  
    His hand found her’s, still resting on his shoulder and linked fingers with her’s. “But I already have everything that I could wish for.”  
    She giggled and jostled him slightly. “Humor me, then.”  
    With a smile, he gave in. He leaned forward and blew out the candles, plunging the room into complete darkness. He felt the warmth of her hands leave his shoulders. The soft clicks of her shoes against tile could be heard as she crossed the room and flicked the light on. She clapped gently in celebration and returned to the table. He couldn’t keep the smile off his face. She was so cute. His eyes glued to her, not wanting to miss a second.  
    Gingerly, she picked up the knife she had set to the side and pulled two plates closer to her. Delicately she cut a decent size slice and placed it on the first plate and handed it to him. She placed a similar slice on the second plate and put it where she was going to sit. He hadn’t noticed the tea set till she pulled it closer. The hot liquid lazily filled the teacup, steam billowing out. The aroma indicated the tea was earl gray, his favorite. She poured her own cup before finally sitting down.  
    He gestured to the spread on the table. “What’s with all this?”  
    “It’s your birthday! I had to do something special. I would have done more but you worked all day...” Her lips puckered into a pout.  
    He sighed. “Yes. The office is rather hectic with upcoming deadlines right now. I had no choice but to go in.”  
    She nodded with a sigh. “I know. My poor husband can never get a break.” A playful smile tugged at her lips. “Although the way you didn’t even mention it this morning I thought you might have forgotten your own birthday.”  
    He paused.  
    “You did forget, didn’t you?” Her smile turned to teasing.  
    “My birthday isn’t much of an occasion anymore. My father would occasionally have lunch to celebrate but he was busy today so it slipped my mind.”  
    She shook her head. “That’s just sad.”  
    “Is it? I never really thought about it.”  
    “Well I’m here now so I guess you’ll just have to get used to having a proper celebration.”  
    He chuckled. “I think I could get used to that. With you, it sounds fun.”  
    She gave him her special smile. A smile she only ever shared with him. His heart fluttered, she was truly a blessing. He cleared his throat and finally brought his attention to the dessert in front of him.  
    With his fork, he brought a piece of the cake to his mouth. The frosting was light and whipped. It blended well with the fluffiness of the cake. The strawberries added a nice tartness to balance the sweetness.  
    “How is it?” Her eyes watched for his reaction intently.  
    He took another bite to verify before answering. “It’s good. Well balanced. The flavors compliment each other and it’s not to heavy.”  
    She beamed. “It took me three tries to get it right.”  
    The fork paused half way up to his mouth. “You made this?”  
    A smile lit her face as she nodded. “Yes. I wanted it to be perfect.” A light bubbly laugh escaped her throat. “Although I did get some tips from one of the master bakers. Glad to see his advice didn’t go to waste.”  
    He gave a quick glance down at the piece of cake still waiting on his fork, seeing it in a new light. Knowing she had put in so much effort on his behalf made his heart beat in excitement. “I guess spending all day at work paid off then.”  
    “I figured I might as well use it to my advantage.” She hummed in approval as she took her first bite.  
    For the remainder of the meal there was a comfortable silence. No words were needed as each enjoyed the other’s company.  
    The fork clinked against the plate as Jumin finished, turning his attention to his tea. Bringing the teacup up to his lips he inhaled the warm aroma, letting it soak in before taking a sip. “Thank you, Hye-yun.” His smile gentle and warm. “This birthday has been the best I’ve had.”  
    She plucked the last piece of cake into her mouth and wagged a finger to cut him off. “I’m not done.”  
    An ebony eyebrow arched over one of his gray eyes in question. In answer, she got up and quickly walked over to a dresser against the wall. From the top drawer she pulled out a small box. As she returned he could see the item was about the size of a ring box. It was solid black with a white bow placed on top. Her usual calm expression no where to be found as she fidgeted slightly, her face tinted red. Curiosity over came him at seeing her strange behavior. “What is that?”  
    She hesitated. “A present.” With a deep breath she continued. “You have all the money in the world. Anything and everything at your beck and call." She placed it in his out stretched hand. “I wanted this to be special. Something only I could give you... I hope you like it.” If the room hadn’t been so quiet he might have missed that last part.  
    He examined the small box, glancing at her nervous expression before carefully lifting the lid. Inside sat a lone USB, perfectly fitted in milky white padding to keep it in place. He picked it up to look at it more closely. There was no indication on the small device on what it held, his confusion only deepened. His eyes turned to her once more, silently asking her to explain.  
    She absentmindedly wiped her hands on her dress before blurting out. “It’s an audio book.” He paused, still unsure what that meant. Seeing his confusion she cleared her throat to start again. “You always say how much you love hearing my voice. How you want my voice just for your ears. And I can’t stay on the phone with you forever so... I recorded myself reading one of your favorite books... So you can listen to it whenever you want.” Her face flushed an even deeper red. “I wanted to help you relax at work even when I can’t be there.”  
    He stared at her wide eyed and slack jawed.  
    He was speechless.  
    Taking his silence as a bad sign she began to panic. A nervous laugh escaped her throat. “Y-You don’t have to like--” Before she could even finish his mouth was over her’s. Her surprised cry stifled as he deepened the kiss.  His arms wrapped around her middle for a tight embrace, one hand holding onto his precious gift. Recovering, her own arms wrapped around his neck and leaned into the kiss. Time seemed to melt away till they finally parted, both panting.  
    Her hot breathe caressed his cheek as she gave a light giggle. “I guess you like it.”  
    His lips trailed across her jawline to her neck. He intended to show her exactly how much he liked it. She let out a low hum of approval as he paid particular attention to a spot she liked.  
    “It’s perfect, princess.” He murmured against her soft skin. He rose to plant a quick kiss on her lips before resting his forehead against hers. “I love you. I love you so much.”  
    With slender fingers she gently cupped his face. “Happy birthday, Jumin...”


End file.
